


sniper rifle go boom boom

by TransformersKing



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Boom Boom - Freeform, Sniper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersKing/pseuds/TransformersKing
Summary: GUN GO BOOM BOOM BY PERCY
Kudos: 12





	sniper rifle go boom boom

**Author's Note:**

> *WHEEEEEEEEEEZE* this is stupid, the tags are stupid. I have no idea what brought up this dumb idea!

Aim, invent, 2 3 4…. BANG! 

Bluestreak put down his rifle and looked at the target. Shot pierced through the chest, as always. If you want to kill the enemy, always aim for the heart. Of course that was a saying that bluestreak made up himself. 

“Evening bluestreak.”

Blustreak glanced around at the upcoming voice, he smiled at who it was. “Hi percy!” He noticed perceptor had his own rifle strapped to his back, he didn't know perceptor even owned one. 

“What type of rifle is that?”

Perceptor swung his rifle over his shoulder and looked over the gun, “I believe this is AX-50. Suppressor, flashlight, and flash hider.” He gestured to the younger marksman’s gun, “What type is yours?”

Bluestreak has no idea what type of gun he has, the military just handed him this one. He wasn’t about to lie it looked like a rifle from 1849, it was old and decade, couldn’t even wipe it down properly. More wood than metal. “I really don’t know.. It isn’t any better than yours I do know that.” He allowed perceptor to take his gun and glance it over, watching as his brow furrowed.

“They really must not care about their sniper. This is older than kup. And they gave you this to fight with?” He shook his head and gave the gun back.

The younger marksman rubbed the back of his head, “I really don’t mind. Besides it’s just a gun, if this one breaks i’ll just have to move to auto assault rifles.” He aimed at another target and shot at it. The gun made a weird sound after the trigger was pulled, it made both professional’s cringe. 

Perceptor took the gun from bluestreak, slapped a sticky bomb on and threw it to the horizon. In mid-air perceptor took out a device and it blew it up. “That thing will never hurt you again.” Perceptor said as he placed his hands on the younger’s shoulders.


End file.
